


don't imagine what could have been

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Understanding fills Allura’s face, and Pidge begins to sob.It's a goodbye no one wants to have.





	don't imagine what could have been

As they stand there in that infinite void, the previous paladins standing before them, Allura realises what she has to do. 

 

She turns, slowly, to Honerva, seeing that the weakened witch is already watching her, already aware of what is to come. She nods her head once at Allura, resignation set deep in the lines on her face. 

 

The younger paladins, her friends, stare between them, unsure of what just passed. Only aware that it is something bad, something unfair. But isn’t ‘life isn’t fair’ one of the human’s favourite epitaphs? 

 

Lance is the first to act, his voice so, so soft as he steps forwards. His quiet whisper of her name deafening in the stillness. Allura simply looks at him, and that’s when they begin to understand. 

 

They all jolt into movement like, one, singular being. Their voices push over each other, desperate to be heard, to get through to her. Her heart breaks at their pleading tones, but she remains still, unmoved. 

 

Her father and the paladins of old stand silent, sentry, in her peripheral vision. They seem content to wait. She supposes they’ve been dead for 10,000 years, nothing much is left to scare them. 

 

Her eye is caught by a single, solitary figure, a few steps away from the other paladins as they argue amongst themselves. Pidge, feeling Allura’s gaze on her, looks up, and Allura’s facade threatens to break at the silvery sheen she can see in the shorter girl’s eyes. Pidge stares for a few moments longer, before taking a few hesitant steps forwards. The space around them seems to fade away as she comes into touching distance, Allura unable to restrain herself from cupping Pidge’s cold face in one of her slender hands. The girl flushes slightly, even as tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. 

 

In one fluid movement, Allura pulls her close, winding her hands in her short curls as Pidge finally breaks, sobbing into Allura’s dress. She herself is barely aware of the tears beginning to trail down her own cheeks, shimmering as they catch the light of the stars. 

 

Pidge pulls back, cheeks wet and eyes rimmed red. She takes one long look at Allura’s face and pulls her down into a kiss. 

 

It’s awkward and fumbled and they’re both crying but it’s _real_. It’s real and desperate and Allura never wants to let go.

 

But she does. She has to. It’s up to her and her alone to restore the universe to what it once was.

  
  


And once she’s said her final goodbyes she takes her father’s hand and, casting one last, lingering look at her closest friends, she turns and walks into the nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'the moon'
> 
> What else was I to do?
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
